Serie de oneshoots de Gundam Seed
by aerithsephy
Summary: El título lo dice todo... Para mantener más ordenado esto he decidido colocarlos en un mismo lugar. Estarán incluidas todas las parejas sobre las cuales yo haya escrito. algunas tienen lemon, otras no. En cada caso lo indicaré :
1. Recordándote

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Gundam Seed no me pertenecen, hago uso de ellos sin ánimo de lucro, si encontráis el nombre en otro fic situaciones con otros fics es pura conicidencia.**_

**Un accidente... Una verdad... ¿Qué pasa cuando todo tu mundo y lo que conoces se viene abajo en un solo instante? Muu se siente perdido sin ella y quizá jamás podrá recuperarla. Oneshoot desde el punto de vista de Muu. UA.**

**NO tiene lemon.  
**

* * *

**Recordándote**

Hoy hace cuatro años desde que mi vida cambió, desde aquel día en que le dije que no la amaba y que discutimos sobre una tontería, como hacemos siempre, bueno, hacíamos porque ahora no podíamos y eso me dolía, pero lo hacía más saber que yo era el responsable de ello. Me levanto temprano, como cada mañana desde ese día, me ducho y me visto para salir a que me golpee el aire frío de la mañana en la gran ciudad llamada Tokio. La Tokio Tower se alzaba imponente delante de mí, a lo lejos y al pasar cerca de ella observo lo hermosa que era. Todas las calles me recordaban los momentos felices que pasé junto a ella y más ese lugar, donde nos dimos el primer beso.

Recuerdo que ella llevaba un vestido sencillo de color azul cielo, con sus zapatos de tacón y su cabello marrón hasta los hombros, sus ojos de tono rojizo mirándome con muchas sensaciones, también recuerdo lo que sentí cuando noté sus labios sobre los míos. Fue una sensación mágica y dulce, como cuando notas la brisa suave del mar pasar por tus cabellos, ondeándolos ligeramente, su sonrojo después del beso y la larga caminata de ese día.

Sigo recto y la dejo atrás para, ahora, detenerme en la pastelería donde tuvimos nuestra segunda cita. Sonreí al recordar cómo se manchó el jersey de tirantes con chocolate a causa de un choque con otro chico y de cómo le gritó que le comprara uno nuevo, desde ese momento no volvimos a saber nada de ese chico. Sonrío y sigo mi camino, estoy cerca de ella y atravieso el parque central de la ciudad. Los pájaros cantan y la gente corre o pasea a los perros, continúo y atravieso el lugar para girar dos esquinas a la derecha más adelante y dar de frente a ese edificio. Entro y saludo a las personas de ahí ya que me conocían, llevaba tres años seguidos viniendo a ese lugar. Subo al ascensor y me dirijo a su habitación, donde estaba descansando tranquilamente. Como siempre.

Me acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro, de nuevo sin reacción alguna por parte de ella. Me había resignado a que todas las mañanas fueran igual, ir a visitarla se había convertido en una especie de rutina. Me senté a su lado y le hablé de lo que hice ayer, los médicos decían que me escuchaba y que me entendía, quería creer que era cierto pero estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas. Estábamos en silencio, el sonido del cuenta gotas se me metía en la cabeza, como si fuera un reloj, ya no me molestaba escucharlo. Estaba igual de hermosa que ese día. La mascarilla para respirar ya no la tenía y le habían puesto los tubos de oxígeno los cuales tienen un nombre extraño que no recuerdo y creo que nunca lo haré.

-Murrue, te extraño tanto... Echo de menos tu sonrisa, tu voz, tus besos, la manera en la que me miras cuando estoy contigo. Han pasado tres años y no puedo superar este dolor que carcome mi alma, me siento culpable. Quizá si no hubiéramos discutido, ahora no estaríamos aquí pero los "hubiera" y los "¿Y si...?" tampoco existen.-

Ojalá lo hicieran. Así pasé la mañana, ojeando una revista que había en la sala de estar y que tomé prestada -yo jamás robo- cuando vi que era un poco tarde. Me despedí de ella con un beso en los labios y fui a la cafetería a comer algo. Los lunes me gustaba porque había como una especie de bufet libre en dicho lugar, al menos era mejor que los menús hechos a base de verduras y hierbas -lo digo por las lechugas y esas cosas porque para mí son eso, hierbas para el pasto- pero tampoco podía exigir mucho. Me acabo la comida y regreso para despedirme de ella, de nuevo con un beso para salir de ahí triste, como cada día.

Avanzo rápido por las calles hasta llegar a mi oficina, saludé a la secretaria y me senté en la silla, esperando tener algo que hacer, tenía muchas llamadas que atender y muchas que realizar porque la empresa que mi padre lideraba sólo abría por las tardes y eso me vino muy bien porque quedaba cerca del hospital. Realicé todo lo que tenía que hacer y eran la una de la mañana, entre papeles y llamadas pendientes de otros días se me acumuló el trabajo hasta las cinco. La impresora de la oficina iba a toda pastilla y no paraba de imprimir documentos desde hacía dos horas. Las seis de la mañana y por fin había terminado. No quedaba nadie ahí así que me tomé mi tiempo y de nuevo el frío de la noche golpeó mi cara, haciéndome tiritar de frío. Hago el camino de vuelta y al llegar a mi casa, el llanto de un niño llama mi atención. Sonrío y subo a su habitación, éste al verme se lanzó a mis brazos y me abraza llorando.

-Ya pasó mi niña, papá está aquí.-

-Papi... Quiero ver a mama otra vez.-

-Entonces mañana temprano te llevo. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana con tía Natarle y tío Andrew?-

-Divertido, nunca me aburro con ellos y con mi primo Gabriel tampoco. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó inocentemente, eso me recordaba mucho a ella, a su forma de ser.

Lo había heredado de su madre. Murrue provocó en mí un sentimiento de culpa pero esa niña era lo único que tenía de ella ahora, a parte de los sentimientos hacia esa mujer que tanto amo y que extraño. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada y de que podía perder al bebé sentí alegría pero dolor. Hicieron todo lo posible porque naciera y debido a ello nació una niña a la que llamé Maryû, como se pronuncia el nombre de su madre en japonés la cual era su adoración y me desvivía por y para ella. Le daba todo el cariño que no le podía dar a mi mujer. Nos dormimos juntos como todos los días y a la mañana siguiente volví a hacer el mismo camino de ayer, esta vez acompañado de mi pequeña niña, era un regalo del cielo.

Paramos en la pastelería que tantos recuerdos me traía y le compré un trozo de pastel a mi niña, sin duda era una glotona, la cogí en brazos y la subía mis hombros, siempre me agarraba el pelo porque pensaba que se caería. Yo nunca dejaría que eso pasara. Siempre que íbamos los dos juntos acababa llorando, por eso casi nunca la traía. Volví a la rutina del día y la besé en los labios, no había gesto alguno, seguía igual. La niña la puso al día pero esta vez cuando fue la hora de irse no lloró como antes, me dijo que debía de ser fuerte por mí. Esa era la respuesta que me daba mi amada cuando estaba triste por algo. La llevé al colegio y volví junto a mi amada, habían pasado una media hora y vi cómo médicos e enfermeras y nadie me hacía caso. Cuando esas personas acabaron me sentía extraño, algo me decía que hoy, sería un día feliz para todos. Nadie me dio explicaciones así que entré y me quedé estático mientras observaba la habitación. La cama estaba levantada y ella estaba de cara a la ventana, lentamente giró su cara y me miró sonriéndome. No me lo podía creer.

-¿Murrue?- su mirada me hizo saber que esto no era un sueño, que lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos era real. Sin saber qué hacer, corrí a abrazarla amorosamente y me eché a llorar, lloré como nunca jamás había pensado hacerlo.

Lloraba de alegría, de tristeza. Habían tantas emociones en mí cuando la abrazaba después de tres largos años No sé cuánto rato pasé de esa manera pero me dejó sacar todo lo que llevaba reprimiéndome todos estos años, la abrazaba como si se me fuera la vida en ello, como si se me volviera a dormir y esto sólo fuera un cruel sueño. Había soñado con este momento estos tres años, le pedí perdón mil veces pero ella no decía nada, supuse que estaba sorprendida pero no podía dejarla ir. Tenía que llamar a todo el mundo pero quería que por un rato sólo estuviera yo con ella.

-Me duele todo...-

-Es normal.. Has estado en coma cuatro largos años.- Le conté mientras me secaba las lágrimas y me recompuse aunque me era difícil hacerlo ahora. -Discutimos y... Tuviste un accidente de coche.- su cara era de confusión. ¿Acaso no recordaba lo anterior al accidente? Me sentí más culpable todavía. -Murrue... ¡Lo siento, perdóname por lo que te dije! No puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi sol, la luz que alumbra mi camino. Desde que te ocurrió esto no he podido ser feliz completamente. Te he extrañado cada noche, cada momento en el que paseaba por las calles y todo me recordaba a ti. ¡Perdóname!- Le supliqué por enésima vez.

Me sentía un verdadero idiota, tantas veces deseé pedirle perdón y ella tan sólo me agarró el rostro, obligándome a mirarla a esos ojos que jamás creí volver a ver con sus cálidas manos y me besó, para luego decirme que estaba cansada y dormirse otra vez. No quería que lo hiciera, temía que no volviera a despertar y a mirarme, de que no pudiera volver a escuchar su voz. El doctor me aseguró de que lo peor había pasado y que, dentro de poco, volvería a caminar y retomar su vida normal pero no quería confiarme. Me habían prometido tantas cosas que ya no sabía si creerlos, opté por hacerlo y no me moví de su lado, hasta que volvió a despertar y de nuevo lloré.

-Eres un llorón, me despierto y sólo se te ocurre llorar.- Dijo con voz débil y cansada, seguramente por el efecto de los sedantes.

-Es que... Son tantos sentimientos encontrados, no tengo palabras para describirlos.-

Estaba dolido y eso se me notaba, no porque ella hubiera hecho algo, sino porque yo era incapaz de perdonarme a mi mismo y jamás lo haría, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Al principio, todos sus amigos -o los que decían serlo- la visitaban cada día, le traían flores y pasaban rato con ella, al cabo de un tiempo, el grupo se redujo a la mitad y, pasado un año, dejaron de venir, habían perdido las esperanzas y sólo Natarle, la que era como su hermana y su esposo la seguían visitando de vez en cuando, su familia jamás había ido a verla pero pensé que tenían derecho a saberlo. La dejé descansar de nuevo y los llamé a todos, como era de esperar, sus padres no me cogieron el teléfono. Llamé a Natarle y se quedó perpleja, igual que yo cuando la había visto, mirándome de esa forma tan cálida como lo hacía siempre, sólo para mí. Se pensó que le estaba timando, le aseguré de que era verdad y media hora más tarde, estaba ahí, buscándome desesperadamente y cuando la vio hablando conmigo dificultosamente la abrazó efusivamente.

-Natarle... Me ahogas...-

Sonreí ante la pequeña escena graciosa que estaba viviendo. La mujer de cabellos negros se disculpó, diciendo que se dejó llevar por la emoción y no era para menos, había reaccionado como yo pero de manera contraria. Hoy era el día en que nuestra hija se quedaba a dormir en el colegio, ya mañana le daría la sorpresa. Me contó que había escuchado todo lo que le decíamos y sabía que tenía una hija pero no la conocía, no se la podía imaginar y quería verla -como no-, Me regañó por haberme dejado el cabello largo pero la verdad es que ni me fijaba mucho en eso, es más, me gustaba más ahora que antes. Una vez solos, le prometí que jamás volvería a dejarla sola y nos quedamos abrazados durante un largo período de tiempo.

Muchos años después, en la misma ciudad una niña de diez años, cabello castaño claro, tirando a rubio y ojos negros cerró el pequeño diario de su abuelo, sorprendida. Lo encontró haciendo una mudanza y desde entonces lo quería leer, de eso hacía un año. Le pidió permiso a su abuelo para leerlo y éste le dejó hacerlo. Ahora entendía mejor el amor que sus abuelos se tenían a pesar de sus cincuenta años. Este diario había sido escrito veinticinco años atrás por Muu La Fraga, plasmando todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Ésta era la última página del diario. Corrió donde su abuelo y lo abrazó, para luego llorar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?-

-Es que... He leído tu diario y...-

-Sabía que no debía dejártelo leer.-

-No es eso, es que yo todo esto no lo sabía...-

-Normal, fue una etapa dolorosa para todos y, aunque tu madre tan solo tenía cuarenta años, también lo fue para ella, quédatelo, este diario pasará de generación en generación así que cuídalo bien.-

Se lo prometió, la niña le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse corriendo a jugar a la consola, su esposa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Pasaran los años que pasaran, se seguían amando como la primera vez o incluso más. No habían vuelto a tener hijos pero no se arrepentían de ello. Se abrazaron en la fría noche, contemplando las estrellas sobre el firmamento, la luna llena rodeada de puntitos brillantes, de algo efímero, intocable para los humanos. La luz de la luna alumbraba la fría noche de invierno en la ciudad de Kyoto, los pétalos de las flores de cerezo del jardín comenzaron a caer, lentamente, como una lluvia hermosa, dándoles esa sensación de paz cuando sientes que todo a tu alrededor es perfecto y es que, sus vidas, habían sido perfectas en todos los sentidos.

* * *

_**Un oneshoot de los pocos que he escrito y me han gusado, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^**_

Return to Top


	2. Un maravilloso regalo Especial navidad

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no me pertenece, ojalá lo fuera pero no es así. Sólo tomo prestados sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro por y para fans de esta grandísima serie :)**

**Oneshoot especial de Navidad. Murrue tienen una gran noticia que darle a Mwu pero cada dos por tres son interrumpidos. ¿Logrará decírselo antes de las doce de la noche? ¿Y si ese fuera el caso qué diría o cómo reaccionaría él? Murrue/Mwu.  
**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo un oneshoot de navidad de Gundam Seed. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

**NO tiene lemon.**

* * *

Year 77 C.E. December 25th.

Por estas fechas, las ciudades se vuelven concurridas, los niños juegan con la nieve en los patios de los colegios y la ciudad se viste de blanco, el espíritu navideño se podía observar por todos los rincones de la ciudad, gente vestida de Papá Noel, gente que vendía regalos y productos a mitad de precio por ser una fiesta internacional, en algunas tiendas tenían CD's de villancicos los cuales sonaría día y noche hasta la madrugada del ocho de enero para que los niños pudieran disfrutar de los regalos de que les traían los reyes magos. Los adultos se convertían en unos niños cuando festejaban este tipo de cosas, el romance se sentía más pro estas fechas

Ha nevado mucho este año en la gran ciudad de los Emiratos Unidos de Orb y eso para ellos era un contratiempo. El Archangel, designado a la segunda flota espacial de Orb se estaba retrasando en su salida hacia el espacio debido a la nevada que estaba cayendo en la ciudad, la capitana de dicha nave estaba recostada en una de las barandillas de cubierta, llevaba ropa muy gruesa debido al frío invernal, tan pensativa estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se posó a su lado, observándola. Ella al sentirse observada, giró su cara y lo vio muy de cerca, asustándola, la persona rió por la pequeña broma.

-Será mejor que entres o te resfriarás.- Esa voz siempre le hacía sentir miles de cosas en su interior.

-Ya voy, no todos los días se ve una nevada como esta el día de Navidad...- Y es que su esposo la traía loca.

Murrue y Mwu se casaron hace seis meses, fue una boda íntima, sólo amigos y familia aunque sus amigos ya eran su familia y también muy emotiva, tanto que a Cagalli le dio por querer casarse con su novio coordinador, Athrun Zala y él le decía que era muy pronto pero ella insistía. Kira no pudo venir porque tenía mucho trabajo en ZAFT y ella lo comprendió, no se podía escapar de ninguna manera. El chico ahora era capitán de una de las nuevas naves de ZAFT llamado Shiva y éste era azul claro y oscuro, contrastando ambos colores y dándole un toque armonioso, de la misma clase que el Minerva y estaban igual o más ajetreados que en la Tierra, el Eternal fue asignado a la primera flota defensiva de PLANT liderado por Lacus Clyne y Andrew Waltfeld, el cual ahora era comandante de dicha nave. Hacía tiempo que no se reunían y esperaba que para fin de año sí pudieran hacerlo.

La nave estaba pintada de rojo y blanco, con campanas y algún que otro Papá Noel. Entraron y en el interior había adornos navideños, tales como bolas de navidad, guirnaldas de diferentes colores y el uniforme había sido substituido por el color rojo, la verdad es que se veían graciosos, a unos les gustaba pero a otros no tanto. Al entrar en el CIC (Command Information Center) había adornos de navidad alrededor de la pantalla central y alrededor de cada asiento, esperaron a que la tormenta amainara un poco y, al cabo de quince minutos recibieron el permiso para despegar.

Todos corrieron a sus puestos y el Archangel salió de hangar para alzarse en lo alto hacia el cielo tapado, la nave tembló un poco por las turbulencias hasta que salió de la atmósfera al fin. Su capitana todavía no le había dado la maravillosa noticia a su esposo y no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. Lo tenía todo listo, menos el momento. Hoy se lo diría sí o sí, ese era su propósito para hoy. Se reunieron con el resto de la flota y esperaron a que pasara el día, como siempre. Hacía un mes más o menos que no pisaban tierra firme, sólo cuando las naves necesitaban ser revisadas o reabastecidas así que todos intentaban disfrutar al máximo ese corto período de tiempo. La capitana salió del puente para ir en busca de su esposo y no lo encontró por ningún lugar de la nave. Llegó al hangar y tampoco estaba allí.

-¿Dónde estará este hombre?- Deshizo sus pasos y se chocó con alguien para luego ser abrazada por alguien a quien conocía perfectamente.

-Mira por donde andas cariño.-

-No te entrometas en mi camino y esto no volverá a pasar.-

-Si de mí dependiera toparme cada vez contigo y tenerte así, cerca mío, créeme que lo haría con gusto.- La chica se sonrojó ante tal declaración.

El momento para decírselo era el perfecto, había romance y ternura en el aire y sus miradas se lo decían todo pero fue interrumpido por la señal de alarma, ella suspiró fastidiada por algo que él no entendía del todo bien, sabía que intentaba decirle algo pero no podía, más tarde la buscaría, se la llevaría a su cuarto para encerrarla y no salir en un buen rato y luego, hablar pero ahora tenían una misión que cumplir, fueron al CIC cogidos de la mano y antes de llegar se separaron, ella para ir al asiento del capitán y él, al del comandante. Mobile suits desconocidos se acercaban a ellos y les disparaban pero gracias al escudo integrado de la nave los daños fueron mínimos. Todavía había personas que se negaban a aceptar la paz que ahora reinaba en todo el lugar.

-¡Preparad los Helldarts y los Gottfried 1 y 2 por si se acercan demasiado!- Ordenó para que, momentos después, las unidades acercarse provocando que él diera la orden de disparar.

-¡Helldarts, fuego!-

Los misiles dirigidos impactaron cerca de las unidades enemigas, no querían dañarlos, tan sólo darles un pequeño aviso de que por ahí no podrían entrar a la Tierra y que estaba muy bien custodiado, las demás naves estaban repartidas en formación defensiva, no muy lejos las unas de las otras, los Murasame y los Astray cerraban los espacios que pudiera haber entre las flotas, impidiendo el paso totalmente, era la barrera perfecta. Los enemigos se retiraron y suspiraron aliviados, casi nunca tenían estos percances y justo uno de los días especiales del año tienen que surgir problemas, otro que añadir a la lista, reportaron al cuartel general de Orb y les ordenaron que siguieran manteniendo la posición, se lo informó al resto de la flota, Mwu salió de su asiento y le susurró al oído unas cuantas palabras provocativas.

-Ahora no.- Le dijo en el mismo tono.-

-¿Por qué? Últimamente estás muy rara. ¿Ya no me quieres?- Con qué estupidez le había salido.

-No es eso, tengo que...-

Pero fueron de nuevo interrumpidos, se estaba comenzando a cansar de esta situación y se lo llevaron casi a rastras hacia el bar pero no podía enfadarse con él, no tenía corazón para hacerlo a no ser que le faltara al respeto, cosa que nunca había pasado de momento y teóricamente jamás pasará pero algún día puede ocurrir. Vio que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y los relevos llegaron y ella se podía ir a descansar, desde que se enteró de la noticia intentaba no estresarse pero es que era imposible, si no era una cosa, era otra. Se fue a su habitación tratando de descansar un poco pero no pudo así que abrió un cajón de la mesa y sacó un sobre en blanco, sonrió. Ahí estaba lo que la tenía sumamente feliz estos días, lo cogió y fue por el pasillo a buscarlo, seguramente estaría en la cafetería y, sin remedio alguno, lo estaba aunque no prestaba atención a sus compañeros. Se acercó a él por detrás, se veía tan concentrado que no se pudo resistir para asustarlo.

-¡Buu!- Y, como era de esperar, el chico se asustó y estuvo a punto de derramar su café.

-Buu no, me has asustado.- La miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquilo Mwu, era una broma. Tengo algo que darte.- Le dio el sobrecito y éste lo miró con curiosidad. -Cuando salga por la puerta lo abres y me vienes a buscar en la habitación. Espero que te guste tu regalo de Navidad.- Le guiñó un ojo, salió del lugar y llegó a su habitación, el chico, obediente, abrió el sobre y revisó la carta una y otra vez sorprendido, miró dentro del sobre y había un par de fotos que hicieron que se le iluminara el rostro, sus compañeros, al verle tan contento intentaron dialogar con él para que les explicara.

-¿Comand...?- Pero éste ya había salido escopeteado de allí, dejando un rastro de silencio en la sala y llevándose los objetos en cuestión con él.

Suspiraron derrotados ya que no había mucho que hacer ahí y el chismorreo era lo único divertido del lugar y uno bien grande se les había escapado lamentablemente de las manos. Gracias a una nueva función recientemente instalada en la nave, podían regular la gravedad en el interior y en estos momentos la había, corrió por todos los pasillos con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro, casi aventando a todo el que pasara por ahí pero nada le importaba, tan sólo quería llegar a su habitación y besarla.

Cuando llegó se quedó paralizado, no sabía bien por qué pero tenía miedo. Eso le suele pasar cuando está feliz y luego piensa, primero actúa y luego piensa, él muchas veces era así. Comenzó a temblar de nervios y abrió la puerta y la vio de pie observando el espacio por una pequeña ventana blindada. Al notar una presencia muy conocida, se giró y todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera lo vio venir. La besaba como nunca lo había hecho, le transmitía tantas cosas ese gesto que no supo qué hacer, luego se separaron y la miraba con rostro feliz.

-¿Es cierto lo que he leído y visto hace unos momentos?- Le preguntó todavía sin haberlo asimilado del todo.

-Créeme que lo es, vamos a ser papás.-

La volvió a besar y a abrazarla, se sentía el hombre más feliz del universo en estos momentos y nada ni nadie arruinaría este momento, no tenían bebidas para celebrar así que lo hicieron con las botellas de agua y se tumbaron en la cama felices, ahora sólo faltaba que les dijeran que tienen permiso de vacaciones y su felicidad sería completa. Había tanto que festejar que no sabían cómo comenzar, no tenían palabras, tan sólo se lo demostraban con besos, caricias y abrazos, sus miradas se lo decían todo, estaban feliz y cariñosamente abrazados y es que no existía mayor felicidad que un bebé... O dos según las ecografías, aunque eran muy pequeños, se podían diferenciar dos bebés que pronto estarían con ellos. Era el mejor regalo de navidad que le habían dado.

-¿Qué nombre les pondremos?-

-Ya pensaremos eso más adelante. Aunque no estaría mal ir pensándolo...-

-¿Qué tal Pepito y Pepita?-

-Sí, Jaimito y Juanita. Vamos Mwu, tómatelo más en serio que son tus hijos.-

-Va en serio, son originales.-

-Horrorosos mejor dicho.-

-¿Tienes algunos mejores?-

-Kain y Natarle.-

-¿Natarle? ¿Lo dices por ella?-

-De algún modo, no quiero dejarla ir, la extraño mucho ya que era la única que compartía mis opiniones en aquella época y es insustituible...- Al recordarla, unas lágrimas de tristeza se le resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Siempre que iba, visitaba la lápida que había en un peñasco cerca del mar de Orb, donde se conmemoraban a todos los caídos en cumplimiento del deber y su nombre estaba ahí, la construyeron poco después de la última guerra del San Valentín Sangriento y en esa estaban los nombres de las personas que tripulaban o murieron defendiendo al Archangel en sus momentos, al lado estaban los demás civiles, habían más lápidas como ésta y algunas individuales de familiares y amigos de todos. No se podía permitir llorar, no ahora que en parte era feliz pero su ausencia le había dejado mella en su ahora triste corazón.

-Lo peor de todo es que presiento que ella está viva, me puedes llamar loca pero lo siento, es algo que tengo desde hace tiempo...-

-No estás loca, quizá sí sea cierto ese presentimiento...- Su mujer lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?-

-¿Qué voy a saber yo?- Pero sabía que no disimulaba bien y esta vez logró persuadirla para que no le preguntara nada más.

No hacía falta comunicárselo a toda la nave porque algún chismoso ya había difundido la noticia, sin duda estaban muy aburridos para espiar a sus superiores y por ello les iba a caer una buena regañina pero sería luego, cuando estuviera más tranquila. Pasó el rato y se durmió, la dejó descansar y tomó las riendas del Archangel, cuando no estaba ella, lo estaba él y la gente no discutió eso pero lo miraban cuchicheando y trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo cuando Martin DaCosta detectó una fuente de calor y la mostró por pantalla, era un ZAKU casi destruido, flotando por el espacio y por las radiaciones térmicas hacía menos de un día que estaba ahí.

Se miraron entre ellos debatiendo si rescatarlo o dejarlo ahí, le comunicaron a la flota que no dispararan y un piloto nuevo cogió un Murasame del Archangel y trajo a bordo esa unidad, en el hangar estaba un equipo médico listo por si había algún herido y la puerta de la cabina estaba atascada, los equipos de reparación trabajaban duramente para conseguir abrirla y cuando lo hicieron, una chica con el uniforme de ZAFT yacía en el asiento del piloto y toda cubierta de sangre, los médicos miraron si tenía latido y así era. Se apresuraron a sacarla de ahí para llevarla a la enfermería donde sería curada. La chica tenía el cabello negro y largo, con algunos mechones rebeldes y su rostro era muy parecido a una persona conocida por él aunque en ese momento no podía asociar conceptos.

-Capitán, menudo día tenemos hoy.-

-Ah DaCosta, eres tú... Así es. ¿No puede ser un día normal?-

-Es navidad, estas cosas siempre pasan en el momento inoportuno, por cierto, felicidades "papá".- El chico se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Parece que las noticias vuelan...-

-Sois la noticia del día.- Mwu se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba cansado.

-Mejor me desaparezco durante un rato, estaré en la enfermería por si me necesitas.-

Y salió corriendo de ahí, no es que tuviera miedo de él pero no estaba para soportar las bromas de sus compañeros de oficio. Llegó a su destino y le dijeron que no podía hablar porque estaba sedada, le explicó al médico que sólo quería algo que la identificara hasta que al fin accedió, le dio sus pertenencias y buscó su billetera, donde estaban todos los documentos necesarios, miró su tarjeta de identificación y al leer el nombre se le cayó al suelo. La recogió y se la llevó de allí, eso no debía saberlo nadie.

Todavía.

No podía ser ella pero la identificación decía que sí, era la real, incluso las fechas coincidían... ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando el strike fue destruido, milagrosamente sobrevivió, esto tenía que comunicárselo a su esposa pero decidió no hacerlo, mañana sería otro día y seguramente estaría ya despierta. No se lo dijo a nadie porque los conocía y cuando volvió a su habitación ella no estaba, la buscó por todos lados y supuso que estaba en el centro de operaciones de la nave y, en efectivo, estaba revisando unos papeles. Se sentó en su asiento y la observó, verla tan concentrada la hacía ver más bella y hermosa cuando ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor, se masajeó las sienes y se recompuso momentos después para seguir haciendo su trabajo, dejó los papeles y suspiró. Descolgó el teléfono y activó el altavoz en toda la nave y se comunicó con las demás, así como los Murasame y Astray que había alrededor.

-_Miembros de la segunda flota de Orb, habla la capitana Ramius. Siento comunicarles la mala noticia del día. Lamentablemente nos conceden las vacaciones de fin de año, ruego que me disculpen, hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos pero no funcionó y desear feliz navidad no sería correcto. Disculpen las molestias.-_

Todos en la nave dejaron salir un gran suspiro. Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la noticia pero sabían que su capitana hacía todo lo posible y, la mayoría de veces, lo conseguía pero habían recibido una amenaza de ataque si no se cumplían ciertos requisitos y tenían que estar alerta por si olvidaran esas condiciones que seguro serían cumplidas, no podían abandonar la nave y eso los molestó más que otra cosa.

-Creo que la gente no está muy contenta...-

-Hiciste lo que podías, no es tu culpa y no deberías estresarte tanto.-

-Lo sé, creo que debo tomarme unas vacaciones cuando descansemos la próxima vez, no quiero pensar en quién me substituirá...-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo sé quién puede hacerlo...- Pero la mujer no preguntó nada más.

Era ya muy tarde y la navidad se había acabado, ahora tocaba descansar y pudieron hacerlo tranquilos cuando los relevos llegaron. La noche pasó muy tranquila en muchos lugares y en la Tierra todavía había gente en los bares y discotecas a las seis de la mañana, al menos, los que no tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. En al enfermería, la chica de cabello negro despertaba lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y cuando se llevó una mano a ese lugar lo notó vendado, se miró de arriba a abajo y la mitad de su cuerpo estaba casi igual. Miró a su alrededor y no reconocía el lugar. La enfermera no se dio cuenta que había despertado ya que tenía los cascos puestos mientras leía una revista del corazón que se había comprado hace unas horas. No podía articular palabra porque le dolía todo, intentó levantarse pero sus fuerzas le fallaban, la enfermera volteó y la vio intentando ponerse de pie y corrió a tumbarla para que no se hiciera más daño del que ya tenía.

-Tengo ordenes de no dejarla levantarse además de que no puede, por favor quédese quieta mientras aviso al comandante La Fraga.- La mujer obedeció con los ojos abiertos como platos.

La noticia la dejó paralizada. ¿Sería eso posible y había escuchado bien? Asoció conceptos y no cabía en sí de confusión. En cierta habitación, el intercomunicador sonó y fue el rubio quien lo atendió, su esposa no se había percatado de ello y fue a la enfermería no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, como hacía siempre que se iba a ausentar un buen rato y, en efecto, esa mujer era ella cuando la vio a los ojos. Ella ya podía hablar en el rato que tardó en venir ese hombre.

-Hola, teniente La Fraga, cuánto tiempo...-

-¿Natarle? ¿Cómo demonios es posible?-

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- Esa mirada que tanto recordaba cuando estaba inconforme con algo le hizo retractarse.

-No, pero si quieres...- La chica suspiró, no tenía sentido seguir ocultándoselo.

-Antes de que el Dominion fuera destruido por el Archangel, alguien hizo una llamada de socorro. Azrael, uno de los líderes de Blue Cosmos tenía intención de matarme pero logré detenerlo aunque me llevé unos cantos balazos, realmente pensé que moriría y me desmayé. Días después amanecí en un tipo de laboratorio y me hicieron algún tipo de lavado de cerebro y no fue hasta hace tres meses que me enteré de quién soy en realidad, hace dos días cogí una unidad prestada y me fui de allí, luego todo es confusión.-

-Al menos ahora sabemos que estás viva, por cierto, estás en al enfermería del Archangel.-

-¿El Archangel? Cómo es posible si...? ¿Ella está aquí? Desearía poder verla...- Tenía tantas preguntas por hacer y que seguramente la mayoría no serían respondidas.

-Sí, lo está y sigue siendo capitana.-

Le contó cómo estaba la situación en la Tierra actualmente y de cómo el Archangel llegó a formar parte de la segunda flota de Orb, le explicó todo lo relacionado con la segunda guerra del San Valentín sangriento y en lo que terminó dicho acontecimiento, también supo que se había casado con ella y la chica no podía creerlo además de que iban a tener dos bebés dentro de nada e hizo la reflexión de que los años pasan sin darse cuenta y que se había perdido muchos acontecimientos, ahora se sentía más aliviada.

-Si quieres, le digo que se pase más tarde. Ella no sabe que estás aquí de modo que tú serás mi regalo de navidad para ella.- Le sonrió alegremente y la chica le lanzó una mirada inconforme pero no tenía ánimos de discutir.

La dejó reposar lo que restaba de horas de descanso y cuando su esposa despertó lo encontró a su lado, acariciándole suavemente el vientre con la yema de sus dedos, este acto la hizo sonrojarse y recordar su situación actual, se acurrucó más a él y éste la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Todavía quedaba un rato para volver a la rutina diaria y Mwu la hizo levantarse, se ducharon juntos para ahorrar tiempo y, una vez vestidos con el uniforme correspondiente le tapó los ojos, diciéndole que era una sorpresa. La condujo por los pasillos poco concurridos a esas horas de la mañana hasta llegar dificultosamente a la enfermería y le destapó los ojos, estaba aturdida pero pasó a la sala y, cuando giró su mirada hacia la izquierda, su cara palideció. La única persona que jamás se había pensado en volver a ver estaba... Plácidamente dormida y con muchas vendas. La mujer miró a su esposo, el cual la veía sonriendo y lloró. Él se le acercó y la abrazó.

Tú me has dado mi regalo, este es el tuyo. Feliz navidad, Murrue.-

Esto era más de lo que podía esperar. Se quedó sin habla y él le contó cómo la había encontrado, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió un taburete y se sentó a su lado, observándola dormir. Ésta, al escuchar tanto alboroto, abrió los ojos y se fijó en ella, la miró detenidamente y cayó en al cuenta de quién era y con quién estaba.

-Volvemos a encontrarnos, Ramius-san. Lástima que sea en estas circunstancias.- Quiso levantarse pero hizo un gemido de dolor y volvió a estirarse. La castaña no podía decir nada. -Hace tiempo que no me ves y ni siquiera me hablas, eres increíble.-

Hizo un gesto de negación cunado notó un peso encima suyo y un llanto, su amiga se había echado a llorar amargamente encima de ella, abrazándola. Mwu ordenó a la enfermera y al médico que las dejaran solas y ellos no podían negarse, la castaña no podía parar de llorar, todo lo que se había reprimido por ella todos estos años salió a flote en cuestión de segundos, Natarle también se echó a llorar feliz de volver a verla y, dificultosamente, la abrazó. Ninguna de las dos decía nada, tan sólo lloraron en silencio por este feliz reencuentro. Pasó rato hasta que se calmaron y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

-Juro que no vuelvo a dirigir ninguna nave, de quien sea.- Comentó bromeando citando lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron.

-Eso espero, no quiero perderte de nuevo.-

Se contaron lo necesario y lo importante, la mujer de cabello largo y negro le hizo saber que había estado alejada de la Tierra, muy lejos y que la utilizaban para fines que no eran correctos decirlos en esos momentos, digamos que era una dama de compañía a la cual los hombres tenían derecho a roce y, cansada de esa mala vida, cogió una cosa de esas y se escapó sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso es lo que creía y quería creer ella. Se pasaron el rato sin decirse nada, Natarle estaba cansada y le dolía todo aunque era solo cuestión de días que volviera a caminar, sonó la alarma anunciándoles peligro inminente. La miró y ella asintió con la cabeza, momentos después Murrue se dirigió al CIC y le informaron de la situación.

-Una nave desconocida se acerca a nosotros. Creo que son los mismos que intentaron atacarnos ayer.-

-Intentaré dialogar con ellos.-

Descolgó el teléfono e intentó comunicarse con la nave pero todos sus intentos fueron fallidos hasta que, por millonésima vez, aceptaron la petición. La cara de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, cejas tupidas y cabello desmarañado, como si estuviera recién levantado y sus ojos pequeños la recibió con cierta gracia y su mirada era juguetona, su rostro pálido y ancho lo hacían ver muy peligroso, como un pirata del espacio.

-Está entrando en territorio neutral, cese los ataques hacia esta flota y no les dispararemos, aléjense o nos veremos obligados a disparar.-

-Disparen entonces, necesitamos llegar a Orb aunque sea a tropezones.- Y cortó la comunicación.

-Alerta de combate nivel 1, esta nave entrará en combate. Pilotos, vayan a sus unidades y prepárense para salir.-

Cinco chicos se dirigieron al hangar y subieron a sus Astray de color rojo y blanco, eran unidades básicas pero reforzadas con un escudo difícil de penetrar. Salieron despedidos por al catapulta lineal y combatieron junto a los Murasame y otros de su mismo modelo.

-Objetivo: Nave desconocida 55 grados en el punto alfa. Preparen el Wombat y los "gottfried" 1 y 2, no podeos permitirnos el lujo de ser derrotados por una simple nave.-

El Wombat fue disparado, haciendo retroceder a algunos mobile suits enemigos, las principales naves del lugar también disparaban y lograron abatir a muchos de ellos pero no se rendían todavía. Supieron que esto no era nada comparado con las anteriores luchas, se defendieron bastante bien y no tuvieron más remedio que apuntar el Lohengrin y dispararlo, haciendo añicos la mayor parte de la desconocida nave. Pero seguía sin retirarse. Intentó comunicarse de nuevo pero nadie respondía y no le habían dado a la cabina así que la capitana del Archangel supuso que no querían dialogar y se contuvo de disparar el otro cañón Lohengrin que quedaba, un rayo de la nave enemiga impactó contra la nave principal, haciendo que saliera un poco de humo pero dejándola intacta a simple vista, eso fue motivo para disparar el rayo de energía, destruyéndola por completo. Recibieron una comunicación del capitán antes de que la nave explotara,de seándoles felices fiestas, ene sos momentos se cortó la comunicación, anunciando el final de su trágica vida. Se miraron entre ellos y se permitieron el lujo de relajarse, tan sólo esperaban que fin de año no fuera de la misma manera...

FIN

* * *

Vale, sé que acaba muy raro pero tengo pensado el especial de fin de año. ¿A que es guay? xD


	3. Sin ti

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no me pertenece, ojalá lo fuera pero no es así. Sólo tomo prestados sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro por y para fans de esta grandísima serie :)**

**Summary: La historia se sitúa un año después del final de Gundam Seed. Contiene SPOILERS del final, así que lee bajo tu responsabilidad. NxA Saber que no estás conmigo me mata, quiero irme contigo pero no soy capaz de hacerlo...**

**Para quien no lo sepa, es un Natarle Arnold y este chico es quien está al volante del Archangel. No sé por qué se me ocurrió este oneshoot pero aquí está. simplemente tenía que hacerlo :)**

**NO tiene lemon.  
**

* * *

**Sin ti.**

Un año después de que concluyera la primera guerra del 'San Valentín sangriento', me hallaba en mi piso ubicado en Orb. No era muy grande peor tampoco diminuto, disponía de una cocina tipo americana y había lugar para dos personas, pero eso nunca iba a suceder, ya no. Pocas veces reías, pocas veces sonreías. Tu carácter con las personas podía verse frío y distante. Tus razones deberías tener... y deseaba conocerlas mas ya no podría hacerlo. Te fuiste para siempre dejando un enorme vacío en mi interior. ¿Cómo llenarlo de nuevo? ¿De qué manera consigo dejar de lado esta tristeza y soledad que siento sin ti?

Cuando el Dominion apareció ante el Archangel, nave de la cual soy su 'piloto' temí lo peor. El temor a pensar que tú eras la capitana de esa nave comenzó a avivarse dentro de mí, acabó por aflorar cuando te comunicaste con nuestra nave diciendo que intervendrías por nosotros y que asegurarías nuestra vida. Al escuchar una voz de hombre los celos comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. ¿Quién era ese? Cuando dijiste de quién se trataba me sorprendí. No podía ser que en esa misma nave estuviera el jefe de la escoria del Blue Cosmos: Muruta Azrael. Odiaba a ese hombre sin siquiera conocerlo en persona por el simple hecho de que respiraba el mismo aire que tú. Deseaba ir a tu nave y traerte de vuelta a toda costa, pero no podía porque la supervivencia del Archangel dependía mucho de mí también. Me costó hacerme ala idea de que quizá nunca volviéramos a vernos sin estar en guerra, mi pesadilla se hizo realidad.

En el momento en que me regañaste la primera vez que aterrizamos en la Tierra diciéndome algo parecido a "Si sigues pensando que estamos en gravedad cero tendrás problemas." No recuerdo bien tus palabras, pero fueron suficientes para mí. Me agradaba -en cierto sentido- tu carácter de rebeldía para con la capitana Ramius pero aun así la obedecías. La considerabas una gran amiga y seguramente ella a ti también. A pesar de que tú disparaste el 'Lohengrin' contra el Archangel, logrando que el Strike pilotado por el mayor Mwu La Fraga se hiciera añicos. Eso provocó que la capitana se saliera de sus casillas por así decirlo y ordenó disparar el mismo rayo que tú, destruyendo la nave. Al ver la gran explosión provocada por el estallido de tu nave mi corazón se encogió, te había perdido para siempre, definitivamente, y yo me sentía culpable.

Culpable por no decirte lo que sentía, por callármelo hasta que la guerra acabara y así poder decírtelo todo aunque mis sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, ahora me quedaré con la duda de si podría haber sido algo más que un trato entre compañeros. Deseaba decírtelo pero mi... ¿cobardía? Me lo impedía. Sí, era un cobarde puesto que no te dije sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti. Ahora tan sólo espero a que la noche llegue para lograr dormir y soñar contigo, con lo que pudo ser y no fue. Con las miles de cosas que pudimos haber hecho juntos, Muruta Azrael las había destruido. Voluntaria o involuntariamente lo había hecho. Creo que tan sólo fue mala suerte, si hubieses sido tú quien volviera y no el mayor La Fraga quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas y tú estuvieras viva.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí.- No dejo de repetirme una y otra vez mientras observaba el atardecer con nostalgia.

Pero los '¿Y si...?' y los 'Quizá...' no existen, eso lo sé pero muchas veces no puedo evitar preguntarme: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fuiste tú y no otra persona? ¿Esto era la crueldad del destino? Por mucho que quisiera, no podía dejarte marchar. Siempre estás en mi mente y corazón, no podré olvidarte nunca, tendré que vivir con la resignación de saber que, al menos ya no vivirás en este mundo donde hay tanta avaricia y ansias de poder. No volverás a ser una 'marioneta' de nadie, nunca más porque te has ido a un lugar mejor, donde seguramente estés más feliz. Nunca he sido religioso, ni pretendo serlo, pero esto me había hecho pensar en muchas cosas. Al menos en estos momentos no volverás a sufrir y en una parte me alegro: si hubiera otra guerra y nuestros destinos volvieran a separarse no iba a soportarlo; te seguiría allí donde fueras, al mismísimo infierno si hacía falta, todo por verte sonreír.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia, no tenía ganas de conversar ni hablar con nadie pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo resignado fui a abrirla. Si esto era una broma del destino era muy cruel. La mujer por la cual hace unos momentos pensaba muerta se hallaba delante mío con rostro sereno, sus ojos morados me miraban con... ¿alegría? El destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada, de ello estaba seguro porque yo mismo vi cómo el Dominion era destruido ante mis ojos. Simplemente ella no podía estar viva. Aunque estuviera soñando despierto, no pude evitar abrazarla con fervor. No quería dejarla ir, nunca y me aferré a ella como un desesperado.

-Me va a ahogar, alférez Neumann...- Me dijo dificultosamente, aflojé un poco el abrazo pero no la solté. Me rehusaba a hacerlo, y a ella parecía no incomodarle. Le ofrecí pasar y se sentó en el único lugar donde yo tenía más ganas de estar hace unos momentos: en mi cama.

-Esto es imposible, tú estás muerta. Yo mismo vi como el Dominion era destruido.- Le reclamé aunque ella no tuviera la culpa. Se relajó.

-Para mi fortuna, un muchacho del grupo de mercenarios llamado 'Serpent Tail' me rescató en el último momento*, pero tengo tantas cosas que contarte...- Eso parecía más bien un cuento chino, pero ahí estaba, delante mío con su cabello ligeramente crecido, vestía el mismo uniforme que llevaba la última vez que la vi. ¿Por qué?

Me contó que no tenía otra ropa y me narró todo lo que pasó. La rescataron y la llevaron a su nave nodriza y la curaron de las múltiples quemaduras que había provocado el impacto de ese rayo. Ese hombre la ayudó a reponerse y de nuevo sentí envidia. Pareciera como si, en los momentos importantes otra persona estaba para cuidarla, y yo me sentía celoso. ¿Pero por qué acudió a mí? Bien podría haberse quedado allí e incluso ir con la capitana Ramius aunque no fuera muy correcto.

-¿Por qué yo?- Ella se sonrojó y la miré extrañado. Su rostro se hallaba muy cerca del mío y esos labios morados me incitaban a besarla pero me contuve.

-Ya sabes al respuesta...- Iba a reclamar pero sus labios se posaron sobre los míos. Sin duda esto era un sueño, un cruel y vil anhelo hecho realidad.

No hacía falta que me dijeras las palabras para la respuesta a mi pregunta puesto que tus gestos lo decían por sí solos, mis brazos se colocaron mecánicamente alrededor de tu delgada cintura y te hice saber mis sentimientos cuando correspondí a tu beso, ahora parecías tú la sorprendida aunque te duró poco. Era el único beso que había recibido de una mujer, era tan especial y estaba lleno de emociones; entre ellas pude distinguir entre culpa y arrepentimiento, junto al amor y cariño que destilaban tus labios.

-Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue curiosamente tu rostro. Cuando logré enfocar mejor la mirada logré ver que no eras tú y me resigné. No sabía nada, ni de lo que pasó con el Archangel después de...- Le dolía hablar de ello, y a mí también.

-Deberías de ver a Murrue, no lo dice abiertamente pero se nota que se siente culpable por tu... ¿muerte?- Bromeé con esto último y ella rió levemente, como la recordaba. Era increíble como un simple gesto podía lograr que mi corazón latiera tan rápido.

-Tienes razón, aunque no sé si pueda...- La voz comenzó a distorsionarse conforme iba acabando la frase, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse levemente y supe que quería llorar así que la abracé, y lloró.

No era un llanto común, era uno cargado de dolor y rabia. Estoy seguro de que ella se arrepentía de haber obrado en el bando equivocado, quizá si nos hubiera hecho caso las cosas habrían podido ser muy distintas. Lloró durante mucho rato, no sabía cuántas horas ni minutos habían pasado desde que la vi en el marco de la puerta. El plañido** se escuchaba por toda la habitación. Le acariciaba su cabello intentando relajarla. No puedo saber lo que siente en estos momentos así que dejé desahogar todo mal que habitaba en su interior. Me daba igual lo que pasara con el tiempo o las demás cosas, yo tan sólo quería serenarla, aliviar un poco de su dolor y si así lo conseguía estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Cuando se hubo serenado le sequé las lágrimas con la yema de mi dedo, acaricié su hermoso rostro suavemente y noté un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Se veía tan adorable con cara de avergonzada pero simplemente sonreí... porque la amo.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -De nuevo se ruborizó y me provocó cierta gracia. Asintió. Se la veía cansada así que le propuse que se tumbara, aceptó sin dudarlo y se quedó dormida al instante.

Observarla dormitar me llenaba de paz, se veía como un ángel cuando dormía y con ese nuevo peinado me gustaba mucho más, se veía más hermosa de lo que ya era. Podía ser la persona más seca, contradictoria y llena de errores que había en la faz de la tierra, pero eso poco me importaba. Me tumbé a su lado y se acurrucó hacia mí provocando que mi sofoco creciera. Si mi corazón fuera un tambor de guerra se escucharía a muchos kilómetros en la lejanía. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de esta maravillosa sensación y de su perfume.

El beso que me había dado me hizo saber que no podría olvidarla nunca, mi corazón y mente eran suyos, sólo suyos...

* * *

*No me lo he inventado, es cierto que Natarle es salvada por Gai Murakumo en el último momento pero eso SOLO ocurre en el juego para nintendo DS y está comprobado por mí. Lo leí en la wiki y me dio curiosidad, a parte de que la trama del juego es muy buena porque recoge a varias series de mechas está únicamente en japonés. No voy a decir el nombre porque creo que está prohibido pero buscad Natarle Badgiruel en la wiki inglesa y casi al final os sale :)

**Queja o lamento acompañado de llanto.


	4. ¿Qué sería yo sin ti?

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed no me pertenece, ojalá fuera así pero no lo es. Este fic es sin ánimo de lucro pro y para fans de esta maravillosa serie.

Summary: Mwu la Fraga, ahora llamado Neo Roanoke ha perdido la memoria. ¿Qué hará Murrue al saber que otra persona la ama y que comienza a dudar del amor que siente por él? Universo GS/GSD modificado, vistod esde el POv de Natarle. Lemon ligero. Murrue x Natarle.

* * *

**¿Qué sería yo sin ti?**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Yachin Due cayó y con ello dar por terminada la guerra mas dos años después tres MS fueron robados del hangar de una colonia que pertenecía a ZAFT, la Earth Alliance Force se había apoderado de ellas gracias a los _extended_ del escuadrón independiente llamado _Phantom Pain_ del cual Neo Roanoke era el capitán.

Ese hombre se hallaba en la enfermería durmiendo puesto que tenía algunas heridas causadas por el Freedom en la batalla de Berlín. Mi capitana se hallaba encerrada en su recámara después de verlo. Nunca creyó volver a verlo de nuevo y menos sin recordarla. Yo tenía un par de años más que ella y había sido salvada a última hora de la destrucción del Dominion por alguien misterioso,me encontraba en el asiento de capitán substituyendo a Murrue temporalmente. La mujer de cabello castaño se acercó a la enfermería de nuevo y lo encontró despierto, al menos eso es lo que me dijo la enfermera, salí de allí dejando órdenes claras y concisas, fui a la enfermería y -por suerte o por desgracia- el hombre de cabello rubio y largo, con sus ojos azules la miró y le sonrió para decirle unas palabras:

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has enamorado de mí, guapetona?" Esa fue la gota que colmó al vaso, o al menos eso parecía. Entonces me alejé lo más que pude de allí.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y salió corriendo de allí para detenerse en mitad del pasillo oscuro ya que nos encontrábamos sumergidos en el océano y dejó salir el llanto, entonces Miriallia que pasaba por allí la divisó y se acercó rápidamente a ella y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación puesto que estaba bastante alterada pero de camino se encontró conmigo, la observé y fue hacia ella sin parecer desesperada, entonces Miriallia me lo contó y tuve que tragarme las ganas de partirle la cara a ese desgraciado y me hice cargo de ella a partir de ese momento. Cuando hubimos llegado la tumbé y le di un poco de agua.

"No te merece." Susurró la mujer de mayor edad pero yo lo escuché claramente.

"Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, le... amo" Aseguró no muy convencida de ello, entonces me entraron sentimientos de rabia y celos impresionante, quería ir a la enfermería y gritarle cuatro cosas bien dichas al hombre pero me contuve.

"De todos modos descansa, te lo mereces." Mi capitana asintió con la cabeza, cuando me levanté me cogió de la manga, deteniéndome.

Mi corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente, ella le rogaba que me quedara un rato más o hasta llegar a Orb y así lo hice. Dudé de hacer lo que más deseaba: estar en la cama con ella no en plan de tener sexo sino para reconfortarla, con un poco de miedo, me senté y me estiré a su lado con mi cabeza recostada en mi mano. Murrue no se dio cuenta de ello puesto que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo rápidamente, ella se encontraba boca arriba y al notar alguien a su lado se giró y suspiró un nombre que yo conocía muy bien.

"Natarle." La sangre se comenzó a cumular* en mis mejillas tiñéndolas de rosa, jamás imaginé que pensara en mí y menos después de lo que Mwu La Fraga le había dicho.

(*No es una falta de ortografía, esta palabra está aceptada en la RAE y es sinónimo de Acumular.)

"_¿Qué estará soñando?"_

ME preguntaba mientras la observaba dormitar aún con el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas que había derramado. Tenerla tan cerca me ponía nerviosa y no lograba dormir del tirón, me despertaba a ratos y la observaba hasta que volvía a dormirme, una de esas veces tan sólo tenía cerrados los ojos ya que me encontraba pensando en ella que, aunque la tuviera al lado no podía hacerle o decirle todo lo que sentía. Me relajé intentando olvidar ese pensamiento e idea y noté como algo a mi lado se movió mas no abrí los ojos para, momentos después sentir unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los míos, a los pocos segundos se separó y me acarició el cabello, era una sensación tan cálida y reconfortante que hizo a mi corazón acelerarse. Entonces abrí los ojos y su rostro sorprendido no tenía precio.

"Me pregunto quién me habrá besado." Bromeé y ella se ruborizó.

"Yo no he sido..." Y con tal descaro lo seguía negando aunque yo sabía que había sido ella, pensaba que era tonta pero no, yo no lo era.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté graciosamente. "Vaya, mi primer beso me lo da un fantasma y creo que ha sido el espíritu de Muruta Azrael, era tan guapo..."

"¿Era tu primer beso?" Lo preguntó horrorizada, seguramente porque no se lo había pensado.

"¿Acaso eso importa? Ya me ha sido robado..." Vi que estaba pensando en algo que seguramente iba a decir y logré observar que se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de... ¿Celos? Entonces ella habló.

"No fue él."

"¿Entonces quién ha sido?" Noté cómo se ponía nerviosa.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la que hablaba no era mi yo normal si no mi otra persona, esa otra personalidad que deseas esconder a toda costa, ella la acababa de despertar, jamás pensé que volvería a sacarla a flote, ella se sorprendió de que fuera tan lanzada ahora y me lo hizo saber con sus ojos los cuales expresaban asombro. La habitación se hallaba ligeramente oscura ahora ya que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino y allí, entre la poca luz que había me acerqué a su rostro y con toda la valentía que pude reunir, la besé en los labios y noté cómo toda ella se hallaba tensa y se resistió, en ese momento me separé, quedando a escasos centímetros de esos labios tan dulces que poseía. Sonreí resignada, me he hecho ilusiones en vano pero sé que he hecho lo correcto.

"Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho. Será mejor que volvamos al puente ya que veo que estás mejor."

Le di una sonrisa triste y me levanté para dirigirme hacia la puerta, cuando llegué ella me abrazó para mi sorpresa y logré escuchar un débil llanto. Entonces comprendí que no quería ver a nadie y a través del intercomunicador avisé a Miriallia y ésta entendió, en ese preciso instante me giré y la encaré, de nuevo mi corazón se encogió al verla tan triste y, en un acto repentino me acerqué a su rostro y la besé una vez más, esta vez no se resistió pero tampoco correspondió, eso hizo que mi pecho doliera cada vez más.

"Natarle, yo..." Pero la silencié posando mi dedo índice en sus labios.

"Tan sólo un rato más, por favor.- Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lloré.

Lloré de dolor al saber que jamás mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos, me acarició mi cabello sin saber que ese pequeño gesto hacía que mi tristeza aumentara, que el dolor que me consumía por dentro se incrementara pero a la vez era tan reconfortante y no quería que se detuviera por mucho que lastimara a mi corazón, me separó unos centímetros de ella y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos, los cerré. No quería ver lástima ni pena en ellos porque sabía que era eso lo que encontraría, entonces noté cómo sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y su respiración cerca de mi cuello.

"Si sigues así conseguirás..." Pero sorprendentemente me calló con un beso cargado de... ¿Pasión?

Si esto era una mala jugada del destino, era una muy cruel, mí cabeza rogaba por separarme y hacerle sentir un poco de lo que yo sentía pero no pude y como una mosca que va a parar en la telaraña que ha forjado un arácnido previamente, caí ante ese beso que me transmitía tantas cosas que no sabía si esto era un sueño o una realidad, cuando profundizó el beso estaba a punto de perder la cordura pero no era el momento ni el lugar para seguir con esto aunque... ¿Por qué no podía detenerme? ¿Tanto la deseaba que hacía desvanecerse mi auto-control con un simple beso? Las respuestas eran simples palabras que eran deseo y un "sí" respectivamente. Ese beso me hacía sentir miles de cosas inexplicables. Yo sentía que mi ropa comenzaba a sobrar en esos momentos.

"Natarle, tengo que decirte algo."

"¿Y qué es?" Pero no me importaba lo que iba a decirme sólo que eso que iba a conocer en breves momentos me dejó en shock, y en esos instantes no estaba preparada para ello.

"Esta sería mi... primera vez..." Y escondió su rostro en mi cuello y supuse que estaba muerta de la vergüenza. La obligué a mirarme y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y entonces hice algo que la sonrojó aún más.

"¿Y quién ha dicho que haríamos esa otra cosa? Yo sin duda no." Su rostro pasó de un rosado a rojo de la vergüenza. "Las cosas que me haces decir, Murrue-chan..." Se sonrojó mucho más al escuchar el tono cariñoso con que pronuncié su nombre.

"Nati-chan, no sabía que fueras tan burra... ¿Dónde ha quedado la mujer seria de antes?" Ahora era yo la sonrojada, no me esperaba un apodo así de mi nombre pero me gustaba cómo sonaba, y más de los labios de ella.

"Se esfumó desde que te ha visto llorando por el tenien..." Pero me besó de nuevo, supuse que no quería que lo nombrara y por eso lo hizo.

"Quiero olvidarlo, Natarle. ¿Te has dado cuenta que tiene un anillo en su dedo anular?" Ese tío además de idiota, era un estúpido.

"Murrue, voy a decirte una cosa que me decía mi madre cuando vivía:_ "Por mucho que pase el tiempo, si tienes amnesia o cualquier otra cosa y el amor es verdadero, perdurará para siempre"."_

"Mwu no me amaba tanto como yo a él."

Pero no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y por mucho que le doliera, era la realidad y, milagrosamente esta vez no derramó ninguna lágrima. ¿Se habría cansado de llorar o estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo de verdad? Vi su mirada llena de determinación y me perdí en esos ojos castaños tan hermosos que poseía.

"No sabe la mujer que ha dejado escapar pero debo darle las gracias porque ahora estás aquí, conmigo." Es lo que quería decirle en voz alta pero no pude, no quería romper el momento tan mágico en el cual nos encontrábamos sumergidas.

"Natarle, hace tiempo que dudo del amor que sentía con Mwu La Fraga, y eso fue después de que estuviste a punto de morir... a mis manos en el Dominion." En su voz pude notar cierto tono de culpa ya que por ello me quedó un cuerpo cicatrizado.

"No fue tu culpa, yo debía detener a Muruta Azrael ya que se estaba equivocando en sus decisiones."

"Eso tampoco es tu culpa, Nati-chan." Eso lo sabía de sobra pero por alguna razón no quería creérmelo.

Nos hallábamos en un momento tan romántico y bonito que no quería que terminara jamás y esta vez nos besamos como Dios manda, mi cuerpo comenzaba a subir de temperatura. Algo que jamás había sentido se comenzaba a despertar dentro de mí y sin saberlo nos encontrábamos sentadas en la cama besándonos con deseo, deshizo el abrazo y comenzó a desabrocharme el cinturón, después de eso la chaqueta, me la quitó y quedé en tirantes, y yo hice lo mismo que ella, efectuamos lo mismo con el resto de ropa quedando en ropa interior y ésta era un short blanco y con una raya azul al final y el resto de la pequeña prenda era blanca y una camiseta de tirantes con el mismo diseño, azul y blanca para chicos y roja y blanca para chicas.

Ella se sorprendió al ver mi cuerpo con muchas cicatrices pero me decía que no le importaba y que lo importante de verdad no era el exterior, sino el interior y le sonreí. La volví a besar y caímos lentamente encima de la cama, estiradas quedando ella debajo.

"Quiero tenerte esta noche, Murrue-chan, sólo para mí." Ella tan sólo sonrió.

"Ya soy tuya Nati-chan, de muchas maneras pero... también quiero ser tuya en ese aspecto... Quiero olvidarlo Natarle..."

Eso era lo último que necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. Bajé lentamente una mano y es posó en uno de sus grandes pechos y cuando lo empecé a masajear comenzó a gemir levemente. Introduje mi mano por debajo de la camiseta y gimió más fuerte cuando le toqué el pezón. Me estaba excitando de una manera inexplicable y más cuando comencé a tocarle su parte más sensible y notaba cómo sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda levemente.

Cuando introduje uno de mis dedos en ella creo que me dolió más a mí por sus arañazos que a ella pero se notaba que disfrutaba, sentí cómo mi fuego interior se hacía más y más grande. Nuestros cuerpos se hallaban muy altos de temperatura y en el suyo habían leves gotitas de sudor que la hacían ver más bella.

Sus grandes pechos se movían arriba y abajo. Ninguna de las dos podía detenerse por mucho que lo intentáramos, me gustaba que gimiera en mi oído y que susurrara el apodo que me había puesto, cada vez que estaba más cerca de culminar sentía cómo sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel y cuando gimió mi nombre fuertemente me volví la mujer más feliz del mundo. Su respiración estaba más agitada que la mía y Murrue cerró los ojos de cansancio. Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé.

Su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lentamente y la respiración se iba normalizando hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño. Yo tan sólo alcancé a besarla de neuvo en los labios y desearle buenas noches, la tapé con la sábana que s ehallaba en un rincón arrugada para que no cogiéramos frío y caí rendida en lso brazos de Morfeo, feliz de saber que había hecho lo correcto.

Habían pasado casi cinco días desde que ese hombre fue rescatado de Berlín. Hoy el día era soleado y hacía calor y yo me hallaba a escasos metros de ella, Neo Roanoke ya se hallaba totalmente recuperado y la mujer que yo amaba le dio un Sky Grasper para que se fuera. La acompañé a despedirlo y sentí un poco de pena por el chico pero bien merecido s elo tenía y se acercó demasiado a ella.

"Tú no eres Mwu... ¿No lo eres, verdad?" Ese hombre se quedó sorprendido.

"No, yo soy Neo Roanoke y no sé quién puede ser ese tal Mwu La Fraga." Le dolieron esas palabras aunque no lo demostrara.

Me miró y en sus ojos había pena y tristeza, sabía que estaba al borde del llanto y se alejó corriendo de allí directamente hacia mí. Neo subió al Sky Grasper y se fue. Volvimos a la nave y me encerró en su habitación y, sin decir nada me abrazó llorando. Las intenciones de olvidarlo eran sinceras, pero del dicho al hecho hay un buen trecho, y yo estaba segura de que la práctica sería más difícil de lo que uno puede pensar. No sé lo que era la traición de un amor pero, por lo que podía observar era demasiado doloroso. Sólo quería abrazarla y consolarla hasta que se calmara, escasos minutos después la alarma sonó indicándonos que había un nuevo combate. La miré con amor y ella a mí, la besé en los labios y nos fuimos juntas al puente de mando.

La gente comenzaba a sospechar algo pero no se atrevían a preguntar. ¿Quizá por mi mala fama de ser malhumorada? En parte lo agradecía. Dar explicaciones nunca se me había dado nada bien y ésa seguro que no sería la excepción, cuando llegamos fuimos a nuestros puestos y el combate comenzó, provocando con ello que los minutos de tranquilidad terminaran. Sólo esperaba que Neo Roanoke no volviera y, para mi sorpresa y la de ella no volvió, ni durante ni al final de la batalla, y estaba segura de que Murrue se hallaba decepcionada, se volteó hacia mí y me sonrió, indicándome que todo estaba bien, y yo la creí.

La amaba y no hacían falta besos ni caricias para demostrarlo, cada vez que hablábamos lo exhibíamos a través de las palabras y el tono de voz y de nuevo la gente no preguntó y nos alegrábamos por ello. Ahora podíamos relajarnos un rato más porque seguramente volverían a atacarnos, de eso estaba convencida pero nada me importaba mientras permaneciera a su lado, porque ella se lo merecía todo... y porque no era nada sin ella.

* * *

Bueno, al fin se acabó el oneshot. Me había costado acabarlo, en serio. Creo que es el único que he hecho tan largo, pero Gundam Seed lo merece xD


	5. Amarte con locura

Sinopsis: Sabemos como son Andrew Waltfeld y Natarle Badgiruel en la vida cotidiana. ¿Y en el amor? Descubridlo en esta historia loca y llena de lemon, mucho lemon ya demás explícito (bastante detallado) Universo modificado.

Bien, ya está aquí un nuevo onsehoot lemon, espero que lo disfrutéis :)

* * *

Año 71 de la era cósmica,

El día se planteaba soleado puesto que no había ninguna nube en el hermoso cielo azul, en la ciudad de Orb hacía un calor sorprendente y por ello la gente prefería pasarse el día en casa con el aire acondicionado o en lugares que tuvieran, en la terraza de un bar localizado en la zona costera se hallaba sentada una mujer de veinticinco años con el cabello muy corto y ojos granate con un jersey de tirantes blanco y una minifalda tejana color azul marino y botas negras, estaba tomándose una limonada mientras esperaba que la persona que la había citado se reuniera con ella. Miraba con impaciencia su reloj ya que la persona con la que se tenía que reunir llegaba quince minutos tarde y se estaba comenzando a molestar. Momentos después le taparon los ojos sin avisar, asustándola.

-Adivina quién soy.- Le dijo una voz varonil detrás suyo.

-El hombre más impuntual del mundo.- Contestó simplemente ella cruzándose de brazos y provocando que él sonriera.

-Está bien pero no es culpa mía si no encuentro aparcamiento.- Dijo mientras iba a sentarse delante suyo, momentos después una camarera llegó y tan sólo se pidió una coca cola.

Conversaron un rato sobre lo que iban a hacer hoy, decidieron ir al cine a ver "Crepúsculo" historia de la cual tanto se hablaba últimamente así que les picó la curiosidad, compraron las entradas y esperaron en sus asientos a que el film diera comienzo. A los quince minutos de película ya comenzaban a criticarla en voz baja, sabían que estaba mal hacerlo pero nadie le quitaba la sensación de diversión que tenían en sus cuerpos... ¿O era otra cosa debida a la cercanía de ambos? Se miraron fijamente y sus corazones comenzaron a latir fuertemente y apartaron la mirada sonrojados, no hablaron más durante la película. Cuando hubo acabado dieron gracias al cielo por librarlos de tal tostón de película (sin ánimo de ofender a las fans de esta "maravillosa" película, nótese la ironía...).

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y decidieron dar un paseo por algún parque que se hallaba cerca y se sentaron en la copa de un pino alto y robusto admirando el gran lago que se hallaba ante sus ojos alumbrado por la luz del sol, sin darse cuenta ella se apoyó en el hombro de él, éste aprovechó para pasarle un brazo por la cintura; cerraron los ojos disfrutando de esta agradable sensación y así pasaron un buen rato hasta que eran las ocho de la tarde. Se la habían pasado caminando cogidos de la mano y visitando alguna que otra tienda, ambos vivían solos pero no quería llevarla muy tarde a casa así que fueron a su coche y condujo tranquilamente hasta la casa de ella, cuando hubo aparcado, la ayudó a bajarse del automóvil y le sonrió.

-¿Le gustaría al señor Waltfeld acompañarme hasta la puerta?- Preguntó tímidamente y medio sonrojada, pero a la vez con un tono picarón y sensual. El chico sonrió.

-Si no hay más remedio... Será un honor complacerla, mi señora.-

Él le ofreció el brazo y gustosamente su acompañante lo aceptó, subieron las escaleras riendo y llegaron a su destino para su desgracia, la chica abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar, el chico aceptó sin dudarlo mientras le sonreía, ambos entraron y una vez que la chica hubo cerrado la puerta el hombre la acorraló en la puerta sin darle ninguna escapatoria mientras respiraba el aroma del perfume de su amada la cual al saberse atrapada se sonrojó ya que eso sólo significaba una cosa: Quería tener sexo, y ella no era nadie para negárselo puesto que también lo deseaba.

El chico comenzó recorriendo el cuello de ella con sus labios, rozándolo suavemente mientras que ella cerraba los ojos guardando esta sensación en su memoria, intentó controlarse pero no pudo ya que el deseo era más fuerte que ella y lo encaró mirándolo sensualmente, lo besó con fervor y el beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad. Las manos que estaban en su cintura se posaron en el trasero de ella haciéndola suspirar al mismo tiempo que su cuello era lamido. Si eso seguía así perdería el sentido de la razón pero el chico paró, la condujo hacia el sofá, la estiró, se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a acariciarle el muslo interno sin llegar a tocar su zona prohibida mientras la muchacha gemía y gemía de placer lo que causaba que el chico se excitara cada vez más.

Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le quitó el jersey de tirantes dejando al descubierto un sujetador muy sexy de color negro el cual momentos después se hallaba en algún lugar en el suelo de aquel piso. Andrew lamió y mordió uno de sus pezones haciendo que la chica se sonrojara pero gritara de placer, sus manos jugaban con el cabello de su amado indicándole que siguiera y que le gustaba, con la mano libre que le quedaba pellizcó el pezón que quedaba desocupado ya que era evidente la atención que necesitaba, la chica sentía que iba a explotar de placer cuando el hombre se detuvo de golpe y ella abrió los ojos sonrojada.

-¿P... por qué te detienes?- Preguntó inocentemente por muy difícil que pareciera, lo consiguió.

-Me detengo para observarte. Estás muy guapa cuando gimes de placer.- La chica apartó la mirada sonrojada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y no sabía si era por falta de aire o porque ese hombre la traía loca y más cuando decía este tipo de cosas.

-E... Eso no es....-

Pero se calló al observar como su amado se acercaba lentamente en una pose muy sexual hacia sus labios de nuevo y esperó hacer contacto con ellos mas esa acción no se llevó a cabo donde ella quería si no en su vientre, la lengua de él bajaba lentamente hacia la zona íntima de ella pero se detenía antes de llegar y volvió a sus labios. Estaba jugando con ella y lo sabía mas no podía detenerle puesto que lo deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para detenerse.

Se separó de ella y la puso de pie, pecho contra pecho y su mano bajó hacia el comienzo de la intimidad de ella y metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, estaba húmedo y caliente, listo para él pero iba a torturarla un poco más, sólo hasta que la cordura se fuera y no quedaba mucho para eso. Natarle curvó su espalda de placer mientras le pedía más y más y así la complacía, ella en un movimiento rápido hizo que las tornas se invirtieran y ahora era ella quien jugaba con él.

Conocía sus puntos más sensibles y los aprovechó al máximo, respirar en su cuello era uno de ellos y ahora era él quien gemía. Ella comenzó a frotarse contra su miembro sensualmente y no lo dejaba gritar porque le besaba cada vez que lo intentaba y eso le frustraba. Tan sólo deseaba una cosa: hacerla suya.

Ella bajó su mano lentamente y desabrochó el botón del pantalón, bajó la cremallera y tocó el miembro erecto de su novio haciendo que gimiera con fuerza con cada caricia que le propinaba su dulce y hermosa novia, la ropa que llevaban puesta comenzó a sobrar y ella en un arrebato de pasión abrió la camisa del chico rompiendo los botones.

-Cariño, si sigues así me tendrás que comprar camisas nuevas, se me están agotando.-

-Si no te las pusieras esto no pasaría, te ves demasiado sexy con esas camisas negras...-

Reanudaron los besos mientras él terminaba de quitarse la ropa y ella se quitó las dos únicas prendas que le quedaban puestas. Habían estado así muchas veces pero no podía evitar sonrojarse aunque eso era una de las cosas que a su chico le gustaban su timidez en determinadas ocasiones como esta y sin previo aviso la penetró lentamente haciendo que ambos exhalaran un gemido de placer. La cordura se había esfumado de ambos individuos y tan sólo pensaban en apagar el fuego interno que les consumía lentamente.

Andrew la penetraba con rapidez y fuerza a petición de ella que no sabía dónde colocar las manos así que optó por abrazarlo y dejar que escuchara sus gemidos en su oído lo cual sabía que le gustaba, minutos después salió de ella y la sentó encima suyo, ambos estaban gozando de lo lindo mientras las entradas y salidas eran cada vez más profundas, rápidas y duras, él jugaba con los pezones de su acompañante y ésta tan sólo podía gemir cada vez más fuerte, se estaba retorciendo de el placer que su novio le daba.

-¿Estás gozando, cariño?- Le preguntó de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-No, no lo estoy.- No supo por qué le dijo eso. ¿Quizá porque quería más?

-Entonces tendré que poner todo mi empeño. ¿Cierto?-

Salió de ella muy lentamente provocando que sufriera de placer un poco hasta que estuvo fuera completamente, la tomó en brazos gracias a su increíble fuerza y se dirigió hacia la cama donde la depositó suavemente pero fue momentáneo porque la estaba besando de manera efusiva nuevamente, la colocó a cuatro patas y la penetró más a fondo, cada vez entraba y salía más rápido, estimuló su clítoris haciendo que gimiera más fuerte todavía y con la otra mano acariciaba uno de sus pechos. Después cambiaron de posición haciendo que ella quedara arriba. Su respiración cada vez se hacía más pesada y sabía que el orgasmo estaba cerca, él sentía lo mismo así que aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza si eso era posible y aun así le pedía más.

Si le volviera a preguntar lo mismo que hace unos instantes ahora la respuesta era afirmativa, sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más calientes, sus mentes no procesaban nada, tan sólo se sentían el uno al otro y de la mejor manera. Sus respiraciones eran casi nulas ya que el orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca y momentos después culminaron juntos gritando sus nombres lo más fuerte que pudieron o, mejor dicho, que les salió porque eso no podían controlarlo. Lo miró de reojo y sintió como un peso caía sobre ella delicadamente, ambos estaban agotados de tanto ejercicio.

-An... drew...- dijo ella sin mucho éxito para formar una frase completa.

-No... digas nada...-

-La protección...- Al principio no sabía a lo que se refería pero puso cara de sorprendido para luego reírse. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-

-¿No sería... bonito tener a un niño... o niña corriendo por... aquí?- Le dijo de manera sugerente y cansada al oído cuando su risa paró y la chica se sonrojó.

-Pero qué cosas... dices...-

-¿No te... gustaría?-

-Si es tuyo, sí me gustaría...- Contestó no muy segura de decir aquello por más pena que le diera hacerlo, el chico sonrió satisfecho y soltó un suspiro. -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Tan sólo pensaba en lo hermosa que eres.-

Susurró en su oído y ella notó como su miembro reaccionaba otra vez dentro de ella, sentía como el fuego que se había extinguido hubiera vuelto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y él lo supo al instante: Quería poseerla de nuevo y hacerla gemir de placer, sólo de pensarlo su fuego interno se avivaba y se veía reflejado en su erecto miembro el cual cada vez se estaba poniendo más duro mientras ella se retorcía de placer.

-Si sigues así... me volveré loca...-

-Creo que esto te gusta demasiado. ¿Me equivoco?- Como respuesta obtuvo un gemido de placer ya que se había movido ligeramente. -No hace falta que lo digas en voz alta, tu cuerpo habla por sí solo.- Y la chica volvió a gemir de placer.

¿Qué era lo que les estaba pasando? La locura y lujuria se apoderaban de sus cuerpos haciéndoles cometer y decir este tipo de cosas. Los pechos de la muchacha se movían arriba y abajo con cada entrada y Andrew los masajeaba desesperadamente lo que hacía que Natarle se excitara más de lo que estaba. El chico lo estaba haciendo de manera rítmica, se esperaba a que ella le pidiera más.

-Andrew... yo...- El muchacho se paró de golpe y luego la miró con deseo y sensualidad, las mejillas de la chica estaban levemente sonrojadas así que se acercó a su oído y le susurró las palabras clave. -Dame más... quiero sentirte más...-

La chica se movió hacia arriba y abajo con rapidez y se abrazó a su amado el cual sus manos posaba en el trasero de su novia aumentando la profundidad de las entradas y salidas. Sabían que el orgasmo estaba cerca de nuevo ya que sus cuerpos ardían cada vez más. Los pechos de la chica frotaban el pecho de su amado excitándolos a ambos todavía más. Sus sentidos no existían, no escuchaban, ambas capacidades de razonamiento y cordura habían desaparecido por completo hace rato, tan sólo existían ellos dos en este momento y nada ni nadie los podía detener. Daba igual si algún vecino los escuchaba aunque eso era prácticamente imposible porque en su bloque vivían pocas personas y eso era una gran ventaja. Habían hablado muchas veces sobre tener un bebé y sin duda que ninguno de los dos se detuviera a ponerse protección significaba que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

-Natarle... te amo tanto...- Decía él mientras la penetraba todavía más rápido.

-¡Andrew!- Exclamó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a la mujer.

Esa era respuesta suficiente para él. Se detenía unos momentos y volvía a la carga, sabía que eso frustraba a su linda y -ahora- cachonda novia. Se introducía dentro de ella un par de veces y salía por completo, volvió a hacerlo durante unos minutos haciendo que la mujer se enfureciera y renegara. Eso evidentemente lo excitaba más y lo repetía de nuevo, llevándola a la locura y haciéndola tocar el cielo de nuevo, y esta vez lo hicieron juntos. Sus cuerpos se hallaban calientes y sudados, la espalda de Andrew se hallaba toda arañada producto de esta noche apasionada.

-No me cansaría nunca de hacerte el amor...-

-Deberías de hacerlo durante un rato al menos.- Le recriminó su satisfecha novia.

-Vale vale. Ya me estoy quieto. Además comienzo a estar cansado.

-¿Comienza? -Pensó para sus adentros la chica- De todos modos duerme un rato.- Y ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó dormida, exhausta.

Andrew al saber que se hallaba dormitando la observó detenidamente, sin duda esta mujer era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. La pasión se apoderaba de nuevo de él pero se contuvo por su propio bien y por el de ella. Le había dicho que quería tener un bebé con él y eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz, la abrazó y se quedó dormido él también, soñando con su dulce ángel... A la mañana siguiente, el chico despertó sólo en la cama y no había ninguna nota que dijera nada, desesperado se levantó y notó cómo un olor leve de aromas venía del cuarto de baño. Se acercó lentamente y vio a su novia bañándose en la gran bañera donde cabían tres personas tranquilamente.

Recubierta de espuma y sonriendo la hacían ver una diosa en sus ojos. Y entonces tomó una decisión: comenzó a desnudarse él también y abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido, la dejó medio abierta y se acercó lentamente y en silencio a ella por delante. Natarle tenía los ojos cerrados cuando notó cómo el nivel del agua aumentaba. Entreabrió los ojos lentamente y le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria y levemente enrabiada, el ángel cayó de repente.

-Venga cariño, no te enfades.-

-No estoy enfadada, estoy molesta. ¡no me dejas tranquila ni bañándome!- Le gritó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y él puso cara de miedo.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan hermosa...- Los humos de ella bajaron en picado pasando al sonrojo.

Natarle al ver la mirada tan sincera de su novio sus impulsos comenzaron a reaccionar solos, se acercó a él y lo besó. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa ella y su compañero estaba sorprendido. Cuando se separó ella estaba sonriendo.

-Yo también puedo ser mala contigo. Una vez te dije que no lo sabía todo sobre mí, y ahora te voy a mostrar cuán cruel soy cuando quiero...- Sonreía malévolamente, tanto que podía asustar pero a él no. Lo besó lenta y delicadamente, a veces tan sólo rozaba los labios y lo alternaba con la oreja. -Vas a sacar lo peor de mí como sigamos haciendo estas cosas...- Le susurró a su oído suave y sensualmente.

El chico se hallaba en el cielo, siempre era el que daba y ahora él recibía. Natarle rasgaba su pecho flojamente con sus uñas, pasando por los pezones del chico el cual al notar que eran tocados por extraño que pareciera se sonrojó, Natarle se colocó entre las piernas de su amado y rozó levemente el miembro con su intimidad haciendo que el hombre gimiera, pero no se lo haría ver tan fácilmente, quería resistir pero no sabía si eso sería posible como siguiera con este juego...

-Veo que te resistes, tendré que remediar eso...- El chico la miró lleno de dudas mientras que la chica lo ignoraba.

Con su mano derecha acariciaba el pene de su novio y lo arañaba lentamente, y para Andrew eso era una auténtica locura. Le gustaba que su mujer fuera tan... agresiva. Quería hacerle el amor aquí y ahora pero ella lo impedía, acariciándola de nuevo y cada vez más rápido. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y se estaba quedando sin aire en sus pulmones. Los trabajos manuales de su novia lo llevaban a la locura. Quería más pero no se lo iba a decir.

-Sigues reprimiéndote... todavía me queda un "as" bajo la manga...- El hombre, que la miraba levemente asustado tragó saliva.. -si esto no funciona, tendré que ponerme dura contigo, y eso no me gustaría de modo que... pórtate bien.- Algo dentro de él el decía que no se resistiera. El tono en el que lo dijo le asustó, jamás había visto a su Natarle tan agresiva y eso lo hacía recular en según qué cosas. -ahora es mi turno, estáte quieto.- De nuevo esa voz que lo volvía loco.

Ambos cuerpos se hallaban calientes pero el del chico parecía un volcán gracias a las caricias, susurros y arañazos de su novia. Le mordía en el lóbulo, el cuello y demás partes visibles a la luz. Él sabía perfectamente que lo estaba marcando con su sello personal. Ya lo hizo una vez pero no tan agresivamente. En aquél momento lo encontró una tontería pero ahora era todo lo contrario: Gozaba de ello.

-Eres cruel...- Le dijo simplemente, ahogando un gemido.

-Te lo dije, has sacado lo peor de mí y ahora no puedes echarte para atrás...- Le susurró en el cuelo, haciendo que se le erizara la piel de placer, y esta vez no pudo reprimir el grito de placer. Natarle sonrió satisfecha. -Veo que comienzas a entender las reglas del juego... y no preguntes nada- ¿Esto era un juego para ella?

Parecía serlo pero en todo el tiempo que llevaba junto a ella había logrado descifrar lo que sus ojos decían y cuando los miraba ahora detenidamente veía que no era tan sólo un juego. Sabía que esta era una faceta que nadie había conseguido ver y ahora se la estaba mostrando a él en señal de confianza.

Notó cómo la mano de la mujer se detenía de golpe, lo último que recuerda de eso es que Natarle la metió dentro de ella lentamente puesto que se olvidó del mundo completo, sólo quería seguir sintiendo esto y sólo colocó las manos en el trasero de ella indicándole que eso le ponía y gracias a ello cada vez las entradas y salidas eran más rápidas, el agua salpicaba hacia el suelo y la bañera se iba vaciando poco a poco puesto que el agua se iba pero poco les importaba, sólo querían disfrutar del sexo agresivo que le daba su novia. Ella lo atrajo más hacia si y bajó la mano lentamente hasta el trasero de su chico, sonrió.

-¿Qué vas a...?- Pero ella le agarró levemente el rostro y lo acercó más a ella.

-He dicho que no preguntes. ¿Recuerdas?- El chico volvió a tragar saliva al ver el tono tan serio que ella había utilizado.

La chica siguió su camino hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, y Andrew se dio cuenta pero no podía decirle que se detuviera, no quería negarse a ella, no quería nada más que lo que su novia le quería dar. Ella sonrió al ver que el hombre no ponía impedimento alguno. Natarle al localizar el orificio trasero de su novio lo acarició levemente y el muchacho sentía cómo esa corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo de nuevo. Ahora le daba igual reprimir gemidos o no, los soltaba a diestro y siniestro cada vez más fuerte. Natarle introdujo la mitad de su dedo y el hombre le arañó la espalda... de placer.

Era una sensación extraña, entre incómoda y apasionante, como si fuera la primera vez y la muchacha dijo que ya tenía bastante de eso de modo que se acomodó mejor mientras se movía arriba y abajo lentamente haciéndolo disfrutar mucho más que de costumbre, los arañazos y mordiscos que ella le hacía lo excitaban de sobremanera, esa voz sensual y esa mirada helada le ponía los pelos de punta de placer, su novia no estaba siendo nada delicada con él y eso le agradaba, gemía y su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, de nuevo los pulmones reclamaban aire y se corrió dentro de ella y esto lo había dejado exhausto mientras que su novia sonreía satisfecha.

-Natarle... no vuelvas a hacer esto en tu vida.- La mujer rió grácilmente.

-¿A caso no te ha gustado? Tu cuerpo no decía lo mismo hace unos momentos.- Le decía mientras le volvía a morder el lóbulo derecho.

-Todo lo contrario, detente si no te lo pediré más veces...- Decía con voz ronca de tanto gritar.

-Entonces te lo concederé, pero de momento descansemos.-

Andrew al saber que iba a ser reparado la cogió de la cintura y la tomó prisionera entre sus brazos, la chica gimió al notar cómo se movía el miembro de su novio en su interior y se abrazó fuertemente a él el cual estaba en la gloria por tenerla a su lado.

-Es mejor que nos quedemos así... te amo tanto mi cachorrita...-

-Eres menos perverso que yo, pero también te amo.- Ambos se miraron con infinito amor a los ojos sonriendo tiernamente. -Quedémonos juntos para siempre. ¿Vale?-

-Es una promesa, Natarle.- Y ahí, entre espuma y agua, sellaron la promesa más importante de sus vidas con un beso tierno, cargado de amor.

Natarle sabía que eso no había sido una simple promesa, para ellos había significado muchas cosas más: eso significaba que pronto sonarían las campanas de una boda y quizá la alegría de saber que muy pronto tendrían inundado el piso de las sonrisas de un bebé, o quizá dos...

* * *

Ya saben, si les ha gustado dejen review :)


End file.
